flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 43
Stormstar shook his head slowly, pushing his sisters away with a paw. "No, no, I'm fine, I have eight other lives...Use them on other cats who actually need them."Stormstar 17:39, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Nightstripe didn't want to look at his sister, so he went over to his mother instead. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 17:40, September 7, 2015 (UTC) (I can't stop staring at that wonderful sig XD) Mintfrost frowned. "But you /do/ need it. What if you lose one of your others lives to your wounds? I don't want you to leave us, Stormstar.." Emberwish flattened her ears. "Mintfrost, it's fine. He's our brother and I know he's strong. If he could finish that battle and get back, he's stronger than ever before." Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 17:42, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar flicked his tail. "I'm not bleeding to my death, Mintfrost, but some of our Clanmates are..." Stormstar took in a breath. "...I'm fine, I'm just in great pain, I'll live."Stormstar 17:45, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Sighing, Mintfrost took the Marigold into her den, and sat down with her tail wrapped neatly beneath her paws. "Send anyone who is gravefully wounded into my den. I'll do my best to help them." Emberwish looked at Stormstar in worry, but knew on the inside he could survive anything. "So, if you don't mind my asking, how was the battle? Did you win?" Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 17:48, September 7, 2015 (UTC) "My sister's in your care, Mintfrost." Nightstripe flicked his tail at the brown, cobweb-covered body not too far away. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 17:52, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow returned to camp, oblivious to his terrible wounds, blood trickling down his soft pelt. Narrowing his eyes at the tom, Stormstar flicked his tail to the Medicine Cat den. "I understand that you cannot feel pain, Bogshadow, but those wounds certainly need to be checked out." With a nod, Bogshadow pushed his way into the Medicine Cat den, blinking calmly.Stormstar 17:55, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost worked on treating the cats with Marigold and other herbs. Meanwhile, Redclaw let out a heavy breath, his paws and body aching from exhasution and deep wounds. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 18:06, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart shifted and groaned, blinking her eyes open. "Is it over...?" It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 18:30, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar slouched, still in pain, eventually lying on the ground with his head on his paws.---- Bogshadow sniffed his own wounds. "Yeah,"Stormstar 18:32, September 7, 2015 (UTC) "Everyone's okay, right?" Falconheart had a massive headache. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 19:24, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow sat down and scratched at his ear. "We lost a few cats, Stormstar lost a life, but Eagle eventually showed up and stopped things."Stormstar 23:10, September 7, 2015 (UTC) "I already know of the loss of one of Stormstar's lives," Falconheart breathed, "because he saved my life." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:13, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow twitched his tail tip in annoyance. "Er, yeah, but we lost like, eight cats." Not like she seems to care.Stormstar 23:40, September 7, 2015 (UTC) "I already know; I was in the last round." Falconheart's annoyance flared for a few seconds. She turned her gaze away and towards Stormstar. Poor thing, he looks like he's in a lot of pain... It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 00:33, September 8, 2015 (UTC) "For StarClan's sake, you were the one who asked if everyone was alright!" His voice heavy with irritation, the cursed tom stormed out of the Medicine Cat den, not bothering to get his wounds checked.Stormstar 00:35, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk was near Hiddenshade. Meanwhile, Silverfeather and Bluestream padded in, looking weary from the battle. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 06:12, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart narrowed her eyes but said nothing; she had other things to deal with, including her wounds. She wanted her leader to be checked, not because she loved him she was worried, but also because of her loyalty to Stormstar. (meheheheheheheh yes of course xD) It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 09:21, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar, after catching his breath, raised his head before opening his blue eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. He tried to rise to his paws, however, it was a great struggle, so he gave him, remaining seated.Stormstar 22:49, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart struggled to stand, barely managing a balance between her front paws. She grunted loudly, pushing herself before falling and hitting her head on the ground. "Argh..." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:15, September 8, 2015 (UTC) (Time skip, Stormbae needs some interaction and action) Stormstar, a week later, limped out of camp, for the first time since the battle. He had pulled a muscle in his leg, as a result, he had to stay in camp for a week. He was feeling better, however, it still hurt on occasion, but he was still up for a patrol. His warriors following, Stormstar neared the ScorchClan border, only to find his dark fur bristling. There was ScorchClan scent on FlameClan's side!Stormstar 23:22, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire was proud of her apprentice and knew she'd make a great warrior. She had gone for a stroll with her mother. Redriver drifted sideyways, nearing the border. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 23:30, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Not yet seeing his friend, Stormstar let out a warning growl, pressing himself against the ground, ready to attack.Stormstar 23:33, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart was feeling much better and stood outside the medicine den, most of her wounds healed. Outside of her scratch on her stomach and the nasty ear injury she'd gotten, she was fine, like a well-rested warrior heading on a dangerous journey. She slowly paced around camp, wondering where Stormstar was. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:34, September 8, 2015 (UTC) (btw whiskers, it's Reddy, not Blaze who's drifting out now). Redrive neared the border and stiffened as she recognized a foreign scent. She thought she'd smelt it on Blazefire before. The ginger tabby lowered herself to the ground, calling out harshly. " Who are you?" Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 23:35, September 8, 2015 (UTC) (ik, he just hasn't seen his buddy) Stormstar flattened his ears, his blue eyes narrowed sharply as he glared at the she-cat. "Stormstar, FlameClan's leader, and I order you to get away from our border."Stormstar 23:37, September 8, 2015 (UTC) " Excuse me?!" Redriver snarled, having no respect for ranking. " This is my ''land. Why are you hovering around ScorchClan's border, mighty leader?" She rose and shoved her way from the ferns, eyes narrowing. Blazefire pricked her ears and softly padded after her mom. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 23:39, September 8, 2015 (UTC) "I said get off my territory!" With a roar, Stormstar launched himself at the she-cat, sinking his claws into her shoulders. He didn't care if the she-cat had back up, as or right now, he didn't want anyone near the FlameClan border, especially since the Battle. ScorchClan or not, the molly could be trying to harm his Clan.'Stormstar' 23:41, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Redriver shrieked in her fury. She writhed like fury, snapping at whatever she could reach. Blazefire heard the screech and sprang into action. She raced forwards and gasped in anger and shock, seeing her mother pinned beneath Stormrain's paws. A red haze settled over her mind. ''My mother! How dare he? ''The ginger tabby wordlessly streaked towards him, barrelling into him, making sure to hit the side that had the previously broken leg. She grunted at the impact, knocking him away from Redriver.Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 23:43, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar hissed in pain as the molly buried her fangs into his paw, using his other paw to smack her in the face, only to find himself being rocketed away. They wanted a fight? Then they'd get one! Spinning around and letting his leg, which was now in great pain, dangle in the air, the tom crouched and let out hiss, ready to strike. Only to pause. "Blazeflame?!"'Stormstar' 23:46, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Anger shone in Blazefire's eyes. " How ''dare ''you?" she hissed softly, unsheathing her claws. Redriver scrambled up, watching with interest, hackles rising. Blazefire took a threatening step towards him. Hurt pooled in to her green gaze. " I thought you were better than this. You hurt my family, you hurt me." Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 23:48, September 8, 2015 (UTC) The tom flattened his ears. "She crossed the border and threatened my Clan, Blazeflame, and as Leader, I cannot allow that, especially right after the war." (andofcourseshejustgotallofthisnewstoday) Stormstar held the molly's gaze, taking a step back before feeling his thoat tighten. "...But I can't fight ''you..." How could he hurt a friend?!Stormstar 23:50, September 8, 2015 (UTC) (gtg). Blazefire narrowed her eyes, not convinced, but doubt began to creep into her gaze. She stepped back. " Are you really... Storm''star...? " Shock crept into her expression. " 'course you can fight me. Or are you a coward?" But she sounded desperate. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 23:54, September 8, 2015 (UTC) (awww, bye) Stormstar nodded slowly. "Hiddenshade stepped down, he said the prophecy spoke of me being leader, and only I could save the Clan in the battle...." He flattened his ears before lowering his head. "...I'm not a coward...You're my friend, I....I don't want to hurt you, I'd never hurt you."'Stormstar' 23:56, September 8, 2015 (UTC) ( okay my parents are taking a while to get dinner up.... I can spare a bit, but we have to go fast....) Blazefire dropped her gaze. She sheathed her claws. No one had ever denied her a fight. " You wouldn't?" she said softly, something thawing her her gaze. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 23:59, September 8, 2015 (UTC) "...No, you're like, my best friend. I never harmed a friend, and most of my Clanmates are my friends, so...I can't hurt you." Shaking his head, Stormstar stepped back once more, stumbling slightly due to his leg, which still seared with pain.'Stormstar' 00:00, September 9, 2015 (UTC) "Phoenixflame?" Frostpaw called. "I'm ready for training. Where are you? What are we doing today? Hunting? Battle training? Border patrol?" Her voice was filled with a childlike wonder that rarely lasted. Apprentices quickly learned the true harshness of the world. Frostpaw already knew the true life of cats, being a wild-born kit after all, but what made her excited was the prospect of learning more about this clan.StormDragon21 (talk) 00:41, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Aroused by the sudden call from his apprentice, Phoenixflame rose to his paws quickly, bumping his head against the Warrior's den entrace with a soft thud. Grunting in response, the tom pushed his way out of the den, shaking his ruffled pelt out before returning his gaze to Frostpaw. She sure was energetic.... The ruddy tom cleared his throat. "Stormstar's already on a border patrol, so we'll stick to some hunting today."'Stormstar' 00:43, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Hunting. She already knew enough of it. Icicle and…was it Bark? She couldn't even remember anymore. She sniffed silently before turning to Phoenixflame. "Okay." StormDragon21 (talk) 00:50, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Turning swiftly on his heels, Phoenixflame already made his way towards the camp exit. "Alright, we'll aim for birds, they tend to give off alarms and flutter off, quite frustrating." Personally, the tom was terrible at catching the feathery animals, but it was his apprentice's turn, not his own.'Stormstar' 00:55, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Guilt clawed at her throat at his pain. She didn't even know why she was feeling the way she was. Redriver stared at her daughter, willing her to speak on behalf of her. When her daughter didn't, Redriver stepped forwards and sniffed. " Stay away from me in the future," she said to Stormstar, trotting away. Blazefire stared at Stormstar for a few more second before sighing and turning away. " No one's ever refused to fight me, before," Blazefire said a bit simply, before slowly walking away. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 01:05, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar simply flicked his tail to keep up his balance, watching the cats disappear into the bracken before scowling, turning and limping back to camp...Poor guy had only just gotten his leg to feel better.'Stormstar' 01:06, September 9, 2015 (UTC) "Snowkit?" Silverfeather was eating a mouse near her younger bbrother, who was (yet again) playing with a mossball. Snowkit didn't hear Silverfeather - only heard muffled talking far away - and didn't reply. (they still haven't realized that he's **** in one ear yet...) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:19, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart flicked her tail. "Anyone want to go check the border with the Falling Stars with me?" It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 09:59, September 9, 2015 (UTC) "Okay," Frostpaw nodded. She followed the tiger-striped tom out of camp, and scented for any sort of prey. Sure, birds were what they were looking for, but a squirrel or rabbit could feed more cats. StormDragon21 (talk) 11:38, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Ignoring the frets of his Clanmates, Stormstar limped onto the Lava Rock, summoning his Clan. "Everyone fought bravely for their Clan a few weeks back, so I believe it is time we make a few cats Warriors. Featherpaw, Leopardpaw, Lightningpaw, Wrenpaw, and Ravenpaw, please step forward." Once they did so, Stormstar carried on, holding back a purr as he watched them wriggle in excitement. "I, Stormstar, leader of FlameClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warriors in their turn. Wrenpaw, Ravenpaw, Leopardpaw, Featherpaw, and Lightningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Featherpaw, from this moment you will be known as Featherfrost. StarClan honors your determination and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan. Leopardpaw, from this moment you will be known as Leopardspirit. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan. Lightningpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lightningpelt. StarClan honors your strength and pride, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan. Wrenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Wrenwing. StarClan honors your spirit and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan. Ravenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ravenswoop. StarClan honors your boldness and swiftness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan."'Stormstar' 21:27, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight couldn't believe his daughter was dead. ''She died thinking I didn't love her. ''Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 22:56, September 9, 2015 (UTC) (Mind if I pop in? ;D) Adderfang held his head low as he grieved for Mallowbreeze. First his father...then his mother...now his love...what next? Where one dies, another is born. And the world will rejoice and mourn 23:46, September 9, 2015 (UTC) (not at all :D) Bravelight squeezes his eyes shut, pain lancing through his heart. ''She was my last connection to Silverwhisper... ''he couldn't rid the sight of his daughter's broken body from his mind. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 23:58, September 9, 2015 (UTC) (Thank you rightly, lass :D) Adderfang felt dead inside. He found his gaze resting on Bravelight. ''Perhaps I should talk to him... Love is Magical!...and hatred is agony 00:03, September 10, 2015 (UTC) The sandy tom simply was washed away in the pain of his memories. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 00:12, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Adderfang walked to Bravelight and sat next to him, not knowing what to say. They had something in common at the moment: a loved one was killed mercilessly. Love is Magical!...and hatred is agony 00:16, September 10, 2015 (UTC) (ahhh bluefrost and smokespiritttt <333333) Bluestream bounded up to meet Featherfrost after he got his wounds treated. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 06:33, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt, his wounds treated, wanted to see how Silverfeather was. (where is the silver feather of Darkpelt's dreams?) Love is Magical!...and hatred is agony 15:41, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight blinked open his eyes and saw Adderfang sitting beside him. He wondered what the tom wanted. Bravelight never really spoke to anyone, so it was rare for them to want to speak with him. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 22:07, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Leopardspirit lifted her chin proudly, her whiskers quivering with excitement. She couldn't wait to tell Smokepaw!Stormstar 00:24, September 11, 2015 (UTC) (she's around here somewhere. We should get this rolling - I think once she eclipses the two-year mark for age (which is soon-ish), Silver will be mature enough/ready to have spawn (which should happen btw)) Silverfeather was outside the warriors' den. Meanwhile, Copperdusk purred softly as the five apprentices became warriors - especially for Wrenwing, as he was her apprentice. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:54, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow, after cheering the names of the new apprentices, rested in the sunlight. His wounds weren't healing, and were certainly not looking good, but of course, he wasn't bothered at all. He simply enjoyed the sunshine, trying to get as much warmth as he could before Leafbare.Stormstar 21:05, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight observed the ceremony blandly, not feeling anything. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 21:39, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar, after the sunset, casually pushed his way into camp at a trot, his ears pricked. He was pleased to see the new warriors holding their vigil, though Leopardspirit jumped to her paws as the leader entered camp, startled by his sudden appearance.Stormstar 21:41, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk shot an approving look at the new warriors sitting vigil, before heading into the warriors' den to get a short rest. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:52, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Frostpaw caught sight of a robin and followed it through the forest. It appeared to be trying to pull a worm out of the ground, and it didn't even flinch as she took a couple of more steps. Closer, closer... ''She was about to catch it, but she stepped on a twig and scared it away. "Mouse!" she hissed, looking at the feathers falling down from where the robin once was. Shaking her head, she looked around and tasted the air. The next one wasn't going to get away. StormDragon21 (talk) 22:55, September 11, 2015 (UTC) "Snowkit?" Silverfeather called again tentatively. It was getting dark, and the white tom wasn't in the nursery. She could see him, but he didn't move towards her... --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:05, September 11, 2015 (UTC) (wuttttt is up with all the 3D stuff round here?? I can't see recent changes cuz they're the same color as the bronze/gold stuff! D: I GO HIDE WITH TEMINITE, PSOGNAR, & KSHMR NOW jk they're too awesome for me) Darkpelt found Silverfeather with Snowkit. "Hello," he meowed in greeting. Love is Magical!...and hatred is agony 14:02, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather sighed as Snowkit scampered away, before she turned to Darkpelt. "I haven't seen you around recently," she purred as an unusual way of greeting to the dark-furred tom. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 20:44, September 12, 2015 (UTC) (how many moons has it been since Cloud kitted? I forget) Windstalk picked up a finch and sat down to eat it. Power is neither good nor Evil, But its the user who makes it so. 22:51, September 12, 2015 (UTC) (well, I think it's about five, but idk for sure?? They're slightly older than Stream's kits, who are four (and almost a half) moons old, from what I know.) Snowkit pounced at his mossball. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:47, September 12, 2015 (UTC) (ok so i might want to start planning their apprentice ceremonies) Sunkit grabbed a twig and began to bat it around. Power is neither good nor Evil, But its the user who makes it so. 00:10, September 13, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah...I've been trying to keep stock on the fresh-kill pile. I wasn't as badly wounded as some of the other warriors, so I decided to help out more," the handsome tom meowed. Love is Magical!...and hatred is agony 01:22, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather nodded slowly. "Cool." She didn't want to say that Darkpelt sometimes helped a little too much... that would hurt him. Darkpelt was a nice tom, after all... --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 08:52, September 13, 2015 (UTC) (what's going on?) It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 17:23, September 13, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry guys, New ferret, needs attention) Stormstar studied his leg, wincing in pain.'Stormstar' 17:42, September 13, 2015 (UTC) (FERRETS ARE SO ADORABLE OMG. And it's fine, we understand c:). Bravelight had been musing over his loss and had reached a descision. The tabby stood up and uncertainly walked towards Stormstar. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 17:48, September 13, 2015 (UTC) (The wiki is so purdy <3) Darkpelt shifted his paws uncomfortably. His feelings toward Silverfeather were obvious to himself, and it was hard to contain them. Her lithe body...her smooth fur...her beautiful yellow eyes...Love is Magical!...and hatred is agony 20:00, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar, his focus breaking as he spotted someone approaching in the corner of his vision, raised his and let his gaze settle on Bravelight. Despite being exhuasted from being out late, the leader spoke in a rather convival tone, "greetings, Bravelight, need anything?"'Stormstar' 00:40, September 14, 2015 (UTC) (hah Dark should do something to Silver to make her realize that she likes him <3. Stormver - I don't think anything too motable has happened.) Silverfeather watched Darkpelt shift uncomfortably. "You alright?" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:23, September 14, 2015 (UTC) (agreed. Time for Dorkpelt to get himself into trouble again! ROFL) Darkpelt wanted to get something for Silverfeather...maybe a rabbit? "I'll be right back." Love is Magical!...and hatred is agony 19:00, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Foxkit bit the twig. "Hey!" Sunkit growled. "I was playing with that!" Power is neither good nor Evil, But its the user who makes it so. 19:10, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt dashed off to go hunting. As he ran through FC territory, he passed Grassfur. Then an unfamiliar smell hit him. He halted. He looked around, but to no avail, for he was late. A bengal tom was already on top of him. Normally, Darkpelt would have been a good fighter, but he had the wind knocked out of him and went stumbling. The tom snarled at him, but suddenly, Grassfur burst through the undergrowth and into action. Darkpelt watched in horror as the bengal, who was larger than Grassfur, overtook him. The smell of pure hatred, agony, and anger hit Darkpelt's nostrils. Questions plagued him. What made this cat so hateful...? Darkpelt shook his head and sprung back into action, but halted immediately. He stared in horror - at the dead body of Grassfur (sorry bro, but it's part of my plan, so you gotta deal with it) Love is Magical!...and hatred is agony 22:06, September 14, 2015 (UTC) (totallydidn'tforgetaboutScarlet) Scarletflame suddenly cringed in pain.'Stormstar' 22:27, September 14, 2015 (UTC) (guys, I just read the last RA book... it was hands down written beautifully. *sobs*) Bravelight widened his eyes sympathetically, and the well-maksed but still discernable exhaustion in his leader's tone. He purred wryly. " Sorry to bother you with the ramblings of an old-timer, Stormstar. I'll make this as brief as possible-" his breath caught in his throat with what he was about to say. " I need to leave FlameClan."Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 22:30, September 14, 2015 (UTC) (okay lol) Darkpelt felt anger rise within him, and he attacked the bengal tom. They fought fiercely, but eventually the bengal retreated into DarkClan territory. Darkpelt carried Grassfur's body back to camp. "Grassfur is dead!" They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 22:58, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk heard a cry come from the nursery. ''Scarletflame...? --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:12, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Spottedpetal ran out to see her dead mate. "No!" she screached. Riverwish stared at her brother's dead body. This can't be happening to me! First my mother, then my father, and now Grassfur...why is this happening to me? Why?? Riverwish let out a mournful wail that the entire Clan could hear. They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 13:30, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Stark looked down at the mouse he had been eating and looked back up at the medicine cat. Hey," he raced over to the she-cat. "Mintfrost do you need help with the herbs. Maybe I could help cllect yarrow or marigold?" He asked hoping. His eyes alight as he spoke these herbs names.— Mel She's got me dancing like Uma Thurman 14:52, September 15, 2015 (UTC) (What's RA? XD) Mintfrost flicked an ear as she heard the sound of Stark approching her. "Oh, yes. That would be great, if you don't mind." She purred, smiling, "Thank you." Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades (Flame, Scarlet needs her baby sister, she's kitting...) Scarletflame sunk her claws into the ground.Stormstar 22:45, September 15, 2015 (UTC) (RANGER'S APPRENTICE DUH. For once I'm not the derp) Bravelight coughed and polietly waited for his leader to reply. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 22:48, September 15, 2015 (UTC) (XD Ok) (Okay, sorry. Like I said, I'm really busy and there's so much rp x.x) Mintfrost paused. "Hold on.." She whispered, racing outside to see Scarletflame pulsing. "Scarletflame!" She yowled, running to her side with the herbs. "Here, bite on the stick. It will help the pain." Quickly, she placed the stick on her sister's paws, letting out a few heavy breaths. Oh StarClan.. Please let her kitting go well.. ''Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 22:50, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk shot a look at Mintfrost racing out of her den. The deputy took a few steps towards Mintfrost, before sitting down again, and keeping one ear flicked in the direction of the nursery. Guessing that Scarletflame was kitting, she silently wished that her former apprentice would get through it safely. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:28, September 16, 2015 (UTC) (Lol Blazey. that's like me saying "SW" and you're like "what is that" and I'm like, "SOUND WARD DUH," because Sound Ward Records is amazing) Riverwish sat vigil with Grassfur's body with Darkpelt and Spottedpetal. Spottedpetal felt kicks within her stomach, and knew the kits were coming very soon. (This kitting needs to happen, for the love of fluffiness. I've waited long enough) They can stretch me out like canvas, but I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame! 13:28, September 16, 2015 (UTC) "Aren't we too old to be playing with sticks?"Foxkit complained. "Well, what are you doing?" Sunkit retorted. "I'm ''chewing ''on it, not playing with it like you mouse-brain." "Covekit,"Sunkit asked. "Do you think he's playing with it or not?" she flicked her tail towards Foxkit. Power is neither good nor Evil, But its the user who makes it so. 15:08, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Stark frowned when Mintfrost dashed out. The chocolate tom blinked thinking he could help, but wrinkled his nose when he saw the two. "How can I help?" He asked.— Mel She's got me dancing like Uma Thurman 16:26, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame snarled at the nosey kit. "Get ''out of the nursery! I'm kitting, and I do not want some pokey kit putting their paws near me or my offspring!!"---- The black smoke she-kit twitched her whiskers in amusement. "He's either a beaver, or a newborn kit again. Take your pick, 'Foxy'."Stormstar 20:50, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Stark flattened his ears and narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Your choice." He mumbled towards Scarletflame.— Mel She's got me dancing like Uma Thurman 21:20, September 16, 2015 (UTC) "Get your nose out of the nursery before I cuff you around the ears!!" The laboring queen roared, her voice peeking into an enraged screech, causing Stormstar, who was sitting in the center of camp, paying his respects to the deceased warrior, to flinch in surprise.Stormstar 21:22, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost sighed and watched her sister, soon turning her direction towards Stark. "It doesn't matter, but if you want, you can stay here and sort the herbs while I go out and collect more sticks and other herbs. It'd be very helpful." Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:25, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar, growing very concerned with his sister's fussing and loud screeches, poked his head into the Nursery. "Young kit, you better get out of the Nursery before my sister claws off your ears. I may be leader, but there's no control over a laboring queen. Sorry kiddo, but that's an order." He couldn't help but to twitch his whiskers in amusement.Stormstar 21:28, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Stark sighed and went into the medicine den alone to sort herbs as Mintfrost had suggested. His tail drooped along with his shoulders. Everyone had a family, but he didn't. He was fine as long as he could continue to learn about herbs.— Mel She's got me dancing like Uma Thurman 21:31, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Apparently, Stormstar had forgotten about his argument with Scarletflame. Her fussing and enraged statements only became worse after the appearance of her brother, yowling at him for everything he apparently did. But eventually, three kits lay at the molly's belly...But only two moved. The third, a tiny tom, looking exactly like his father, was stiff as a log. With a mournful sigh, Scarletflame lapped at his cold head, returning her gaze to her newborns. "...The little ruddy tom will be Infernokit, he looks like he'll be a strong warrior."Stormstar 21:34, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Stark sniffed and continued sorting. Maybe one day he could be medicine cat. Shaking his head with doubt the tom sat.— Mel She's got me dancing like Uma Thurman 21:36, September 16, 2015 (UTC) (Maybe Redclaw could be Stark's adoptive father? :P) Mintfrost padded out of camp, pausing for a moment to breathe. Better get these herbs and get back to camp.. Suddenly, she paused, a simliar scent emerging from the bushes. Shadowpelt... ''Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:42, September 16, 2015 (UTC) (Phoenix could kill Shadow before Mint's eyes. :P) Phoenixflame, curious of his sister's departure, trailed after Mintfrost, his golden eyes round with curiosity.---- Without waiting for a response, Covekit tackled her brother.'Stormstar' 21:45, September 16, 2015 (UTC) (Sure he's almost apprentice age though)Stark sighed after finishing sorting herbs. Life as a medicine cat had to be great. He looked up towards the prey pile.— Mel She's got me dancing like Uma Thurman 21:46, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar, quickly fleeing from the Nursery, re-approached Bravelight, looking rather beleaguered. "Sorry about that, but...your departure will certainly hurt FlameClan, but if you wish to leave, I understand, and your decision will be respected."'Stormstar' 21:52, September 16, 2015 (UTC) (YOU JUST READ MY MIND O.O XD) Shadowpelt stepped clear out of the shadows, snickering as he saw the blind she-cat stand before him once again. "Hello again, Mintfrost," He snarled, his tail waving. Mintfrost let out a low growl. "You.. What do you want now." Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:55, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight twitched his whiskers slightly. " It's alright. Thanks, Stormstar... I just need to 'find myself'. All the best, for the new arrivals too." The sandy tom dipped his head respectfully. Ignoring the twinge in his belly, he padded for the exit and discreetly stepped out of camp. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 21:57, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar dipped his head as well. "Thank you, and once your find yourself, remember: FlameClan will always welcome you back." Watching the tabby leave, Stormstar angled his ears towards the nursery.'Stormstar' 22:00, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpelt brushed the tip of his tail against her chin. "Nothing.. Just want you to take me to visit my.. 'brother'. Or should I say.. Leader of FC?" With a growl, he slashed at Mintfrost's muzzle, jumping back. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 22:04, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame darted from the bushes, lowering his head and releasing a snarl. "Keep your paws off of our sister."'Stormstar' 22:06, September 16, 2015 (UTC) (Hehe :D) Shadowpelt narrowed his eyes to slits. "And who are you? Another one of his.. Toys that he never payed attention to? Welcome to my world!" He growled, his tail lashing back and forth heavily. Mintfrost cowered back, watching Phoenixflame glare directly into Shadowpelt's eyes. ''Phoenixflame is loyal after all.. He was just mad and jealous of his brother.. ''Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 22:10, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame stood his ground, letting out a warning growl. "Oh, cry! Life isn't about attention, but apparently you don't get that, do you?"'Stormstar' 22:13, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpelt waved his tail, his claws flexed. "I know that, you fool. I was never payed attention to, rather ignored simply and treated as a rogue. While your 'brother' or, 'leader' is always the one Birchstar loved the most!" With a roar, he leaped at Phoenixflame, aiming a blow at his ears. "I'll kill you in an instant, but don't make me." Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 22:17, September 16, 2015 (UTC) "He was his apprentice, he had no choice but to spend time with him!" Curling a lip, Phoenixflame raised his claws to intercept Shadowpelt and his attack, ignoring the burning pain in his ear. "You can only ''try!"Stormstar 22:19, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Without a response, Shadowpelt lurched back, his long tail giving him balance. "There's no use in trying." He snapped, lifting a paw and sliced it at Phoenixflame's shoulder, almost missing his neck by inches. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 22:29, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Letting out a sharp growl, Phoenixflame raised a powerful paw, smacking his brother, square in the cheek. "You'll need to try harder than that! I easily took a life away from our brother, you'll be no different!"Stormstar 22:32, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpelt let out a hiss, pausing a moment before glaring at him. "Oh, so you hate him too? Glad we're both on the same side," He snapped, his eyes narrowed to slits before he stepped back a notch. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 22:34, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame stood his ground, flicking his tail. "Same sides? I think not."---- Stormstar went on a patrol with random cats, continuing to limp.Stormstar 22:35, September 16, 2015 (UTC) "G-get off me!"Foxkit squealed, batting at his sister's belly playfully. Power is neither good nor Evil, But its the user who makes it so. 00:02, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Covekit grinned. "Why don't you call to your stick for help?" She playfully batted at her littermate's ears, refusing to release him.Stormstar 00:06, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw boredly roamed around camp. Meanwhile, Stormfrost attened the patrol with Stormstar. Shadowpelt flattened his ears. "Same sides, are we not? We both hate him and want him dead," He growled, his tail lashing. "So why not team up to kill him? And then.. we could rule FlameClan!" Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 00:11, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame suddenly launched himself at Shadowpelt, hissing in fury. "If I was to ever rule FlameClan, you wouldn't go near our borders! I love our brother, he deserves to be leader, more than any of us. And if I did want him dead, not like I want him dead, I'd never team up with you!"Stormstar 00:14, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpelt snarled. "Fine then. I'll have the glory all to yourself. Have fun being a lost cause like everyone in FlameClan. Have fun not being wanted, or loved by anyone. Have fun watching your brother get everything when you don't get a single nice thing!" Shadowpelt aimed a blow at Phoenixflame's face, missing by an inch. Growling in fury, he shrunk back, flexing his claws in wondering of what the tom would do. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 00:17, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Foxkit tried standing up, but Covekit was too heavy and he fell back down. Power is neither good nor Evil, But its the user who makes it so. 00:19, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Flattening his ears, Phoenixflame aimed a blow at his brother's neck, his eyes blazing with anger. "I am loved by cats, I'm loved by our brother, by our sisters, but they don't love you, as you don't love them! I won't let a soul harm our sisters and brother, not even my own littermate! I'll kill you!"---- Covekit broke out into laughter, eventually rolling off her brother.Stormstar 00:20, September 17, 2015 (UTC) "Finally,"Foxkit muttered. "My back aches now." Sunkit shoved him. "Whatever you say elder. Should I pull out your ticks now?" Power is neither good nor Evil, But its the user who makes it so. 00:39, September 17, 2015 (UTC) (D:) Bluestream looked around for Featherfrost. (Flame :DDDD) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:01, September 17, 2015 (UTC) (So sorry guys...my internet has been out for week) Falconheart sat alone, reflecting on her day. She had tripped up at hunting, gotten into a fight with her brother, and almost hurt Stormkit. I'm so stupid! She rested her head on her paws, becoming depressed and lonely. Sunsetflare fought his way through the crowd, slowly padding into the nursery. "Scarletflame?" It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:23, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame's eyes softened at the sight of her mate, her lengthy tail brushing over the flanks of her two newborns. "Yes, sweetheart? I've already named one, Infernokit, it's your turn to name his sibling..."Stormstar 23:26, September 17, 2015 (UTC) "This one..." Sunsetflare let out a sigh. "She reminds me of my sister...I'd like to name her Sunrisekit." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:36, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame closed her eyes as she released a soft purr. "...Sunrisekit...I like that name." Shifting her tail, the queen wrapped it around her son and daughter, resting her head on her paws.---- Stormstar curiously sniffed the border. Things seemed good.Stormstar 23:39, September 17, 2015 (UTC) "Hey Covekit."Sunkit mewed. "Can you ask Mintfrost for mouse bile?"she joked. "I think Foxkit the elder has some ticks!" Power is neither good nor Evil, But its the user who makes it so. 00:18, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Covekit wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Nah, the old and crabby elder can deal."Stormstar 00:21, September 18, 2015 (UTC) "Your right."Sunkit giggled. "Well Foxkit, we'll leave you to bask like elders do. Bye!" Power is neither good nor Evil, But its the user who makes it so. 00:25, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Covekit grinned.---- Stormstar returned to camp with his patrol early, as the dark blue-gray tabby's leg was hurting him once more. If I hadn't gotten into that fight, it wouldn't be hurting...Stormstar 00:57, September 18, 2015 (UTC) (the Holly who just made a character is my friend and she's never used wikia before so im trying to teach her) Sunkit purred. "Wanna play Mossball?" Power is neither good nor Evil, But its the user who makes it so. Category:Archives Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan